memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Age of the Empress
Introduction (blurb) *''From Simon and Schuster.com:'' :She seized power in a heartbeat, daring to place herself against all the overlords of the Empire. Empress Hoshi Sato knows the future that could be; now all she has to do is make sure it never happens. For her to rule, she must hold sway not only over the starship from the future but also over her warlords, the resistance, and her Andorian husband. As quickly and brutally as Hoshi seized power, imperial rule is taken from her. Her only chance to rule again is to ally herself with a lifelong foe, and an alien. *''From Memory Alpha (original source Mike Sussman):'' :"You’re speaking with Empress Sato. Prepare to receive instructions..." :Her name inspired fear in the hearts of her enemies, and adoration among the billions of sentient beings who knew her as their absolute ruler – Hoshi Sato. The tale of Sato’s rise to power is well-known, but the story of how she defeated the alien Rebellion and united the Terran Empire has never been told in full. Until now... :The Empire is at war with itself. The discovery of the Starship ''Defiant'' has given the enemy pause, but the new Empress needs an experienced military commander to take the fight to the rebels and eliminate them once and for all. To that end, she will unite her forces -- and her fate -- with the one man who can save the Empire from itself: her new consort, General Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard. *''From the Pocket Books Spring 2007 Catalogue:'' :Restoration reveals the rise of Empress Sato. Ruthless with the power of a starship from the future, Sato looks to cement her control over the Terran Empire by forcing the Andorians underher control and taking General Shran to be her consort... while simultaneously using the Terran and Andorian forces to crush the Vulcan rebellion. Summary Characters Regulars *Hoshi Sato (mirror) *T'Pol (mirror) *Travis Mayweather (mirror) *Charles Tucker III (mirror) *Malcolm Reed (mirror) *Phlox (mirror) Others *Brooks *Solomon Carpenter *ch'Berro *Fleet Admiral William Gardner *Gral (mirror) *Sergeant Haffley *Sergeant Hayes (mirror) *Corporal Madden *Sergeant McCain *Navaar (mirror) *Crewman Newbill *A. G. Robinson (mirror) *Sevor *Thy'lek Shran (mirror) *Trev *Arik Soong (mirror) *Staal (alias Ensign Willingham) *Admiral Talas (mirror) *T'Pau (mirror) *Captain Vanik (mirror) *Ensign Zona References Starships *[[ISS Akagi|ISS Akagi]] *[[ISS Avenger|ISS Avenger]] *[[ISS Bismarck|ISS Bismarck]] *[[ISS Broadsword|ISS Broadsword]] *[[ISS Dauntless|ISS Dauntless]] *[[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] *[[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] **McCool (NCC-1764/6) *[[ISS Imperator|ISS Imperator]] *[[ISS Interceptor|ISS Interceptor]] *[[ISS Invincible|ISS Invincible]] *[[ISS Khan's Wrath|ISS Khan's Wrath]] *''Kumari''-class **''Warship Kumari'' *''Suurok''-class **''Ni'Var'' **''Ti'Mur'' Locations *Aldus Prime *Devolin system *Earth **Beijing **Chicago **Kyoto Imperial Palace **Mumbai **North America **Paris **Rio de Janeiro **San Francisco ***Golden Gate Bridge ***Starfleet Command **Stalingrad *40 Eridani system **Vulcan (planet) ***Vulcan's Forge Species *Andorian *Denobulan *Human *Orion *Tellarite *Vulcan States and Organisations *Andorian Imperial Guard **Sixth Fleet *Terran Empire **Imperial Intelligence (Terran Empire) **Imperial Starfleet Other ahn-woon | Antares shipyards | Antos IV | Jonathan Archer (mirror) | Beta III | binary clone | Deneva | Maximilian Forrest | George the Second | kal-toh | kanzashi | kohl'ash | kroyka | lap-wadi | lirpa | ''NX''-class | oikeniwa | P'Jem | phyllisite | P'Jem | Proxima shipyards | Romulan Star Empire | Sato Dynasty | ShiKahr | Shishinden | Soval (mirror) | spa'ash | Syrinx | T'Karath Sanctuary | T'Les (mirror) | tal-shaya | Talla (mirror) | Tantalus V | Tau Ceti | Weytahn | Wilson | Zakel Sanctuary Information Pre-publication publicity indicated this novel had a subtitle, "The Reign of Sato I" (or "The Rise of Sato I"). Related Stories Reviews Connections Category:ENT Novels